Mi verdadero yo
by LauSeg
Summary: Adrien está cansado de que Ladybug no le preste atención alguna, así que Chat Noir se tomará un tiempo para demostrarle que él vale la pena. Sin embargo, no todo saldrá bien para él.


**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **Queridos lectores, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo para esta serie que simplemente me encanta, así que disfruten de este One-shot.**

* * *

Aburrido estaba. Las horas nocturnas pasaban, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Su Lady era la razón de su insomnio, puesto que pensar en ella lo volvía loco. Su cabello negro azulado que bailaba al son del ritmo del viento, sus pupilas profundas y grandes, aquellos iris azules que lo hipnotizaban, y la forma en como balancea su cuerpo al pasear junto con su yoyo por todo Paris.

La luna llena brillaba con suma intensidad esta noche, y el brillo de las estrellas acompañaba su resplandeciente luz. Mientras, aun sin poder dormir, se levantó y se acercó hacia su ventana, la cual le daba una vista maravillosa de aquel cielo ya descrito.

—No duermes, y no dejas dormir —, dijo la vocecita aguda de Plagg, su kwami, quejándose del insomnio por parte de su portador, mientras volaba para posarse sobre el hombro derecho de éste.

—Lo siento Plagg, simplemente me pregunto cómo es que aún sigo sin hacer nada cuando estoy en frente de ella —, respondió Adrien con un tono melancólico.

—Ladybug por aquí, Ladybug por allá. Deberías lanzarte de una vez a ver si me dejas dormir —, comentó Plagg fastidiado de la obsesión del rubio por la heroína de su corazón.

— ¿Y arruinar mis valores de caballero con ella? ¡Ni hablar! Sé que yo mismo intento conquistarla, pero no quiero terminar con lo nuestro de un momento a otro, ¿o sí?... —, Adrien creyó estar seguro de lo que decía, sin embargo, la duda se apoderaba de él. Tanto tiempo había pasado entre ellos, tantos akumas derrotados, que el simple hecho de ser coqueto con ella lo estaba cansando. Deseaba con toda su alma que su Lady correspondiera sus puros sentimientos.

—Te estás complicando demasiado—, bostezó el kwami —, vamos a dormir y tal vez mañana por fin te le declares.

—De hecho, Plagg, necesito pensar ahora mismo—, y sin dejar que el pobre gatito negro fuera a dormir, el chico de ojos verdes activó su miraculous, y se transformó en Chat Noir.

Abrió su ventana, saltó hacia ella, y con ayuda de su fiel bastón, trepó hasta el techo de la mansión Agreste.

Chat Noir observó con detalle aquella gran luna resplandeciente, y a sus pensamientos llegó otra vez su pequeño bicho. Ella siempre lo rechazaba y nunca le correspondía, pero aun así él no se rendía. Algo en sus ojos lo hipnotizaba, y tal vez era su personalidad determinada y responsable lo que le gustaba. Deseaba demostrarle que al igual que ella, no se rendía a pesar de las circunstancias.

Detrás de aquel antifaz negro, Adrien se sentía libre, libre de ir a donde quisiera sin presión alguna. Libre de expresar su verdadera personalidad, y libre de sentir lo que quisiera sentir, sin tener la obligación de sonreír todo el tiempo para los demás.

Este era el verdadero Adrien, un joven acomplejado por su situación de fama en el modelaje, y un adolescente que a veces se siente como un niño, necesitado de amor y atención. Su madre sigue desaparecida, y su padre sigue sin prestarle la mayor atención. "¿De qué sirve la riqueza y la fama, si no hay amor?", pensó Chat mientras seguía saltando de techo en techo por el solitario vecindario de Paris.

A sus memorias entraron aquellos recuerdos de sus luchas junto con Ladybug. Aquella ocasión en la cual casi descubre su identidad secreta; él lo deseaba con todo su corazón, pero su conciencia actuó en esos momentos. "Maldita conciencia", dijo para sus adentros, días y noches se impacientaba aún más por saber quién era ella, y después de saberlo, besarla como si nunca más la volviera a ver.

Recordó aquella vez que realmente sintió que su Lady había muerto al ser comida por un dinosaurio. Sintió abrir las grietas de su frágil corazón mientras el odio se apoderaba de él; odio que no duró ni cinco minutos, puesto que aquellas grietas se volvieron a cerrar al verla salir sana y salva del hocico del animal.

Memorizó todas las veces que había intentado conquistarla con resultados fallidos. Tal vez tenía más libertad siendo Chat Noir, pero lo cierto era que nunca trato de gustarle a Ladybug siendo como es, simplemente decía un montón de chistes gatunos mientras se lanzaba sin éxito hacia sus rojos labios.

"¿Será tiempo de dar un cambio?" pregunto para sus adentros, mientras seguía saltando con ayuda de su bastón. Se detuvo durante un momento, y a lo lejos visualizó una silueta roja con manchas negras. El rubio se emocionó al pensar que era su Lady, y corrió lo más que pudo para su encuentro. Si se diera la ocasión ésta misma noche intentaría demostrarle su verdadera faceta: un superhéroe tierno que simplemente quiere un amor sincero.

Se acercó las a aquella silueta y la abrazó por detrás, para simplemente darse cuenta de que sólo era una ilusión que se desvaneció ante su tacto.

No podía ser Volpina, puesto que la ciudad se encontraba demasiado tranquila, y al pasear por cada casa de Paris, pudo visualizar a Lila durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. "Debo estar volviéndome loco", y efectivamente, Ladybug dominaba tanto sus pensamientos que ya vislumbraba el cómo iba a reaccionar al verla en estos momentos. Es cierto que quería empezar a ser él mismo con ella, pero simplemente no aguantaba tener que esperar más tiempo para que le dijera que sí. Anhelaba sentirla entre sus brazos, y besar aquellos labios rojos y carnosos que denotaban una gran sonrisa en ella.

De tan solo imaginarla morderlos, se sentía atraído por sentir su sabor, y llegar al cielo en cuestión de minutos.

Tanto alucinaba, que la cabeza empezó a dolerle un poco. Debía regresar a casa y descansar, lo sabía, pero algo interrumpió su visión gatuna. A lo alto de la torre Eiffel la vio a ella sentada. "¿Volverá a ser ilusión mía?" pensó, pero la única manera de saberlo era trepando con su bastón hasta lo alto de aquella torre, lo cual hizo sin titubear.

— ¿No deberías estar dormido? —, escuchó una pregunta por parte de ella al llegar.

—Mi Lady, no podía dormir de tanto pensar en usted —, respondió Chat Noir mientras se sentaba al lado de su amada.

—Vaya que no te rindes Chat —, comentó Ladybug con una pequeña risa al final.

—Mi Lady, yo tengo que decirte algo.

—Chat, a veces me fastidia un poco tu coquetería. Eres un buen compañero, pero no puedo de un día para otro decirte que sí —, dijo con tristeza la pelinegra antes de ponerse de pie para retirarse a un lugar más solitario.

— ¡Espera! —, exclamó el gato negro mientras agarraba la muñeca de la mariquita y se ponía de pie también.

—Dame una sola oportunidad de demostrarte quien realmente soy por dentro. No quiero seguir con este sucio juego de tratar de conquistarte, cuando no me tomo la molestia de conocerte mejor.

—Chat, pero…

—No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta —, interrumpió el rubio, y acto seguido se arrodilló sin soltar la mano de su amada —. Ladybug, no niego que cuando te vi por primera vez, mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy fuerte, y cada día que combatimos el crimen juntos trato de demostrártelo. Lo daría todo por protegerte, y no es por ser un presumido, simplemente…a veces creo que las cosas se hacen más divertidas tratando de darle un mejor toque a las situaciones, pero basta de eso —. La chica de ojos azules se empezaba a impacientar un poco —. El punto es que yo realmente necesito amor. No tengo muchas personas que puedan pasar el tiempo conmigo, y quiero a alguien que no me juzgue y me deje ser tal y como soy, alguien que quiere darse la oportunidad de conocer y explorar el mundo a su alrededor.

—Chat, yo…

—Basta de rechazos Ladybug. Estoy abriendo mi corazón ante ti, y te estoy demostrando lo que realmente soy —, se puso de pie mientras se acercaba más a ella —, perdóname por favor si no soy la clase de persona que esperabas, pero déjame hacer una última cosa y te dejaré en paz.

—Chat, me estás dando miedo —, tartamudeó un poco la mariquita mientras daba unos cuantos pasos atrás. No se dio cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba. Es cierto que a veces él la impacientaba, pero esta vez no lo sintió como un intento más para llegar a ella. Realmente vio cómo se expresaba, como dejaba de ser Chat Noir, para ser la persona que es por dentro. "¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?", pensó ella, puesto que ya no podía rechazarlo tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo decirle que no a esos ojos que denotaban tanta profundidad en sus palabras?

—Me tengo que ir —, dijo ella nerviosamente mientras soltaba su mano de la de Chat Noir y se daba la vuelta para lanzar su yoyo y saltar fuera de la torre Eiffel, sin embargo, el gato negro no se detenía, y sólo bastó volver a agarrar su mano para hacerla voltear y hacer que sus labios por fin se encuentren en un bello tacto.

Ella quería detenerlo, pero no podía; de un modo u otro, le gustaba sentir los labios de su gato. Ladybug no podía pensar en nada, aquel beso simplemente la hacía disfrutar. Por parte de Chat Noir, se sintió maravillosamente. Por fin había cumplido su sueño de probar los rojos labios de su mariquita, y voló hasta el cielo por un pequeño momento. Ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, puesto que el amor se sentía en el aire, y no querían acabar con eso.

Así mismo, el vuelo del rubio fue su desgracia, puesto que no prestó atención al pitido de su anillo, el cual abrazaba el cuello de la pelinegra. Un destello verde cubrió su cuerpo, y el traje de Chat Noir desapareció, dejando a un chico común y corriente besando a una súperheroína. Adrien no sintió nada más que una pequeña brisa, la cual confundió con el frío de la noche, por lo cual siguió disfrutando de aquel beso con su Lady.

Sin embargo, aquello debía terminar y ambos lo sabían, razón por la cual se separaron. Adrien abrió sus ojos llenos de amor, junto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin embargo, los ojos de Ladybug estaban abiertos como platos, sin posibilidad de reaccionar en algún momento.

Su gato negro le reveló su verdadero yo sin darse cuenta.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**

 **Att: Emily Rock.**


End file.
